The Hope of Nations
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: On the eighth anniversary of the September 11, 2001 attacks on America, the world comes together to show their support and honor their losses. Rated T for a sensitive topic. Very slight America/England.


**In memorial of September 11, 2001, I wrote this. **

"**Mighty To Save" belongs to Hillsong Australia.**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Hope of Nations**

**Characters: America, England, and mentions of other countries**

**Genre: Friendship, Memorial**

**Rating: T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Everyone needs compassion,  
Love that's never failing;  
Let mercy fall on me._

Everyone needs forgiveness,  
The kindness of a Saviour;  
The hope of Nations.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Beeep beeep beeeep beeep beeep…_

America's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He dragged his hand out from under the warmth of the blankets, slapping the cursed clock to silence it. _September 11, 2009._ _It's been 8 years today. _He thought.

It was 8:45 am, only a minute until it would officially be eight years to the time when the first attack on him happened. He remembered it as well as it was yesterday, or even five minutes ago. He had been there that day with his people.

Perhaps not in body, no. He'd been just waking up that day when the excruciating pains had started. But he'd felt the pain of his people. He'd heard the screams of the wounded and dying in his head. It was something no one could ever forget.

It had changed America's life forever.

_8:46 am._

America stood and went to the window, staring out at the Manhattan skyline. It was rainy this year, a low mist hanging over the Lower Manhattan area. Even after all this time, the skies still seemed so strangely empty. Devoid of the two buildings he'd put his pride and joy in, the backbone of his economy.

He raised his right hand slowly in a silent salute, the images and memories flashing through his mind as he did. In his mind, the World Trade Centers were still standing proudly over the lower New York Business District. A small smile played on the blonde's lips as he saluted the memory.

The phone rang just then, jarring him from his reverie. He turned away from the rainy view to pick up the shrilling device, and hold it to his ear. "Hello. America speaking."

"_Good morning, America."_

England. Of course he would call on this day. His former father-brother figure had been one of the first to respond, calling him on that fateful day to make sure that he was okay.

"England, good morning to you too. How are you?"

"_That's irrelevant right now. How are you doing on this day?" _Good old England. Worried for him, even so long after the disaster.

"I'm holding up." It was the truth. If he said that he was fine, that would be a lie. England would see through it anyways. "One doesn't recover so easily from an attack on their person, even eight years later."

There was a small pause. _"I know how you feel."_ England had had his own share of terrorist attacks in his time. It wasn't so easy to recover. _"Listen, America, we're coming over."_

America was startled. "Who?"

"_Everyone."_

-------

America blinked back tears as he stared at the circle of nations surrounding him. They had all arrived from every corner of the world, to support him on this day.

Russia, his violet eyes strangely gentle, extended his hand to the shaken country. America took it, but did not expect Russia to pull him into a crushing hug. "You must keep moving forward, da? We are all here for you, supporting you."

America nodded wordlessly as the giant nation released him into a gentler group hug from Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. Sweden and Finland also extended quiet condolences and their support, Hanatamago in the smaller blonde's arms, and Sealand's hand kept firmly in Sweden's.

For once, France did not try to grope the American as he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on both cheeks. China and Korea, the latter strangely calm and quiet, also offered the hand of friendship, on behalf of the people they lost in the attacks.

Japan approached him, his hand extended. "America-san." America reached out, firmly grasping the Asian man's hand with his own in a silent exchange.

Then Japan was gone in the crowd of countries, and Italy was tugging on Germany's hand, babbling something about "We're gonna support you all the way, America! Doitsu and I are gonna be here for you!" Germany shushed the boy, who obediently complied after kissing America on both cheeks and making the sign of a cross over the blonde's chest. He returned to Romano's side, who was clutching a rosary in silence. They both bowed their heads, murmuring a quiet prayer for their dead.

Germany awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, extending his hand to America. "I know we've had a bad past, America, but…in light of all that's happened…you have my support." America smiled thinly. "Thank you."

There were many other countries that extended their support and some that gave him more embraces, but America did not respond to them the way he did when England finally approached him.

Seeing the familiar blonde hair and thick eyebrows, deep emerald eyes full of sympathy and love, unlocked the floodgates within America, and he threw himself into England's arms, sobbing into the shoulder that held every familiar scent he held dear in his memory.

England's arms wrapped around his shaking frame, rubbing his back as his lips caressed his former colony's neck in a comforting kiss. ""It's alright. I'm here. I'm always here." He whispered into America's ear

America pulled away, his blue eyes red-rimmed with sorrow and strength, and nodded. "I know."

The Briton pulled him into another hug, whispering a quiet "I love you." Before releasing him and turning to the other nations, nodding.

_O beautiful for spacious skies,_  
_For amber waves of grain,  
For purple mountain majesties  
Above the fruited plain!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!_

America looked up to see every nation, save for a select few, smiling at him, their hands joined as one unit, adding their support and remembering the day that had changed their lives forever. They were singing. They were singing _his _song.

Through his tears, he smiled. The world had been affected by the disaster that had struck him, but even past the grief, they could move on. There was hope for them, for all of them. They could move on. And they would. The wounds were still there, always to be remembered, but there was hope. There always was, always would be.

And for that, America was thankful.

_O beautiful for patriot dream  
That sees beyond the years  
Thine alabaster cities gleam  
Undimmed by human tears!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In dedication to the victims and their families of the attacks of September 11, 2001. We remember you and honor your loss. **

**God Bless America.**


End file.
